Hoshi Sato
Caption: Ensign Hoshi Sato in 2151 Gender: Female Species: Human Grandfather: Michio Sato Actor: Linda Park Caption: Hoshi Sato in 2154 Hoshi Sato (played by Linda Park) was a Human female stationed on board the Enterprise (NX-01) during its historic mission. She started serving as communications officer aboard the Enterprise in 2151. Born in Japan, Sato showed from an early age that she was gifted. Most of her childhood was spent with private tutors, learning languages. She did not have the opportunity to become very close to anyone. To her, it was often normal to spend an entire day virtually alone. This feeling of isolation stayed with her her entire life; even as an adult surround by other people, she still felt alone. The reason she studies languages is to try to make connections to other people and cultures. The last person she was really close to was her grandfather, Michio Sato. (ENT: "Exile") She also has a black belt in Akido. (ENT: "Observer Effect") When Sato was younger, she would often use "my stomach is a little unsettled" as an excuse not to eat her grandmother's soba noodles, which she disliked. Eventually, though, it became one of her favorite foods. (ENT: "Exile") Sato was never called to the principal's office. (ENT: "The Council") Hoshi went to school to become an exo-linguist. She graduated second in her class and would go on to spend three years in Starfleet training. (ENT: "Fight or Flight") In her second month Hoshi was discharged for breaking her CO's arm, after a dispute about a weekend poker game she organised for new recruits. Starfleet allowed her back in on probation as they needed language experts. (ENT: "Observer Effect") While a university professor in Brazil, she took a commission aboard the Enterprise as communications officer to have the chance to experience new languages from outer space. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Shortly after the beginning of the ship's mission, Sato demanded a transfer off the ship after a harrowing experience aboard an Axanar vessel; her fear of the unknown almost overwhelmed her. However, she overcame her fear and stayed aboard and was strengthened by it. (ENT: "Fight or Flight", "Exile") In October 2153, Sato was telepathically contacted by Tarquin, an exile residing on a nearby planet. He told Sato that she had a unique mind, one of a few that he could connect to on a deep level. He tried to force her to stay with him in exchange for providing Enterprise with information on the Xindi, but she refused, despite his claims that he understood her loneliness better than anyone ever could. (ENT: "Exile") In February 2154, Sato was kidnapped by Commander Dolim. Using Xindi neural parasites she was compelled to assist the Xindi-Reptilians in decrypting the Xindi-Aquatic activation codes for the Xindi superweapon. She fought bravely against them, scrambling the codes further and even attempting to kill herself to prevent them from gaining access to the codes. The Reptillians eventually forced her to comply and she decrypted the codes, but was subsequently rescued by a team of MACOs led by Major Hayes. Although she was still sufferring from the effects of the parasites, Captain Archer insisted that accompany his team in their attempt to destroy the weapon. She was successful in decrypting the schematics for the weapon, allowing Archer to successfully destroy it from within. (ENT: "The Council", "Countdown, "Zero Hour"") Some months after the ship's return to Earth, Hoshi was infected with a silicon based virus while part of a landing party on a planet's surface, looking for salvage amongst Klingon waste. While quarantined in the decontamination chamber and in a delirous state, she displayed skill in decrypting the locking sequence for doors on the entire deck, causing a ship-wide quarantine breach alert. Although Hoshi initially died due to the virus, she was cured by two Organian observers, who were watching the crew's reaction to the virus. (ENT: Observer Effect) :In an alternate timeline where Earth was destroyed by the Xindi, Sato had been promoted to lieutenant by 2165 and was the executive officer of ''Enterprise. She was killed that year when the bridge of Enterprise was destroyed in a Xindi attack in the Ceti Alpha system. (ENT: "Twilight")'' :In another timeline where ''Enterprise inadvertantly traveled to 2037, Hoshi had two children: a boy named Toru and a girl named Yoshiko. She had died by the year 2154. (ENT: "E²")''